


NavyBrat Answers - Smut and Occasional Fluff Addition

by NavyBrat817



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Knives Out (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tender Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: A collection of smutty and/or fluffy requests and one-shot replies from Tumblr, featuring Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan and Henry Cavill characters. More possible actors to be added as we go!
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. All Day (Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes  
> Notes: Threesome, smut. 
> 
> For a beautiful friend's birthday on Tumblr with "Woah. Don't pass out on me." Enjoy! 💖
> 
> This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"How the hell did we survive before you?" Steve asked from behind you.

You wondered the same thing. What had your life been like before Steve and Bucky waltzed into it? And how was it that you already felt so wrecked as your Captain pushed the head of his thick cock in you? Just one of those unsolved mysteries.

"So _wet_ , darling. Your pretty pussy is always nice and ready for us, isn't it? I know you felt empty earlier, but you have us now."

You could only whimper, trying to push back to take more of him in. Those large, strong hands of his stopped you though. The next whimper you let out was in disbelief. No. You needed more.

"Be good," he ordered as another hand gripped your chin, lifting your head. 

"You're always good for us," Bucky assured you. “Now stick your sweet tongue out for me, doll. I know you need a taste."

Your mouth fell open immediately, relishing in the groan he let out as he smeared his precum against your tongue. It didn't take these men long to figure out that you liked their orders in bed.

"So fucking perfect. That's it. Good girl," Steve groaned, looking down to watch as he impaled you. 

Every delicious inch stretched you until all you could feel it as him. Correction... _them_. Bucky wasn't one to be ignored as his thickness pushed into your throat. The moan you let out around him was obscene, clutching his thigh for purchase.

"I know it's a lot. Fuck, just like that. So good."

There was so much warmth in his eyes as he gazed down at you. There was love there, too. It wasn't a look the Winter Soldier gave many and that fact made you tighten around both of them. 

"So beautiful. Just let us take care of you," he added. 

It was the only warning he gave you before they really began to move. It was overwhelming, the feeling of being pushed and pulled between them. It wasn't an easy feat getting fucked by two super soldiers. The stamina alone was mind-blowing, but you...you could take it.

Your muffled cries only spurred them on, their thick cocks taking you as they showered you with filthy praise. How they ruined you for anyone else. How your pussy and throat were made to be fucked and claimed by them. And, oh, they had claimed you in every way.

"Are you gonna come on her back?" Bucky exhaled, not breaking the rhythm of his hips. They were like night and day and they moved together so fluidly.

" _Fuck no_. I'm gonna deep inside her so she knows who she belongs to. And you're going to take every drop, aren't you? Fuck yeah, you are. You're going to thank me for coating you sweet pussy."

You whined as blood rushed to your cheeks. Who would've thought Captain America could talk like that? The whine was the only answer they needed.

"That's it. We gotta fill you up properly...but not until you come."

"He's right... You're close. We know you are. Come on our cocks. NOW."

As if a switch flipped, you clenched and cried out around them. The orgasm that ripped through you wasn't like a wave. It was like a powerful tsunami and you couldn't escape it. You didn't want to...not when these two men were the ones to give it to you. 

"Fuck!" Steve cried, his cock twitching as he did as he promised, coating your wet walls. 

Bucky's growl made you shiver as you felt him come down your throat, the taste of him making you moan again. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head when you felt them come more. There was no doubt that you were their girl.

" _ **Woah. Don't pass out on me**_ ," Bucky teased affectionately, his metal fingers brushing your cheek as your vision focused again. 

"Still with us?" Steve asked, leaning down to kiss the back of your neck. 

"She's with us," Bucky answered since your mouth was still full with him. 

"Good," Steve smirked against your skin, rolling his hips. He...oh, god. He was still hard. Both of them were. "You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" 

"We can do this all day," Bucky smiled. "Now move, punk. I need to fill her pussy up, too."

Your soldiers. Damn them. They were going to be the death of you...but what a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


	2. Long Day (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: "We all go gaga over being soft for Andy and loving him because he deserves the world, but I wonder, what would it look like for Andy to be soft with you and take care of you when you’re having A DAY? 🥺❤️😭"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Andy Barber/Reader  
> Notes: Tender smut
> 
> This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Andy knew something was off the moment he walked through the door. There was something heavy in the air and it instantly made him frown. There was no cheerful voice to greet him. You weren’t there to jump into his arms. There was no scent of a delicious dinner hitting his nostrils. And there was no music softly drifting from the living room...You loved to dance around when you were alone and he always seemed to catch you. Today wasn’t that kind of day.

He kept quiet as he slipped his jacket off, setting it as he sought you out. He watched you from where you sat on the couch. He couldn’t see your faces, but he knew there were tears in your eyes. His frown turned into a slight clenching of his jaw. Who upset you and what did he need to do to fix it?

“Honey?” he asked gently as he walked over, setting his jacket on the armrest. 

You quickly wiped your eyes, turning to him with a smile. “Hi. I’m sorry I didn’t start dinner. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“Don’t worry about dinner,” he said, taking a seat beside you. 

“How was work? Any luck with your new case?”

“Talk to me, please,” he urged as he opened his arms, ignoring your question.

You instantly leaned into him, sniffling as he rubbed your back. “Everything just went wrong today.”

“So someone didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” you said, almost smiling at that. He was so protective of you, ready to fight anyone he saw as a threat. “Just a bad day. It’s stupid.”

You stubbed your toe when you got out of bed that morning and teased that it was going to be a bad day. You explained that it was a domino effect. You spilled coffee all over your outfit. You had double booked your calendar for an event and had to scramble to fix it. A lot of other little things. Until you just sat down and cried.

He didn’t like hearing that your luck hadn’t changed. “It isn’t stupid at all. We all have bad days. I’m just sorry I wasn’t home sooner.”

“You’re here now,” you said softly. That was what mattered.

“I’m all yours tonight. No work. No interruptions.”  
“You can’t blow off work because of something stupid,” you said. It was just a bad day. You hated feeling down though. That just wasn’t the kind of person you were. Being in his arms did soothe you.  
Andy held you closer. “Hey. Your feelings are NOT stupid. And as much as I hate seeing you unhappy, you’re allowed to be upset.”

Holding you was something that brought you comfort. Just that familiar touch grounded you. Lord knows there were nights where he woke up in a cold sweat and you just pulled him close. And his scent...You could bury your face in his chest all day and be sated. 

“Chocolate won’t fix this?” you joked after a few minutes.

“Maybe not right away,” he chuckled, brushing his lips against the top of your head. 

“I love you, Andy.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered, rubbing your back again for a few minutes. You missed his touch as he pulled away. “I’ll draw you a bath.”

“No. I need to make dinner,” you protested as he helped you up.

“You’re going to take a bath,” he said, leaving no room to argue. “I’ll worry about dinner. You just relax.”

You sighed with a small smile as he took your hand and led you upstairs. He wasn’t happy unless you were happy. And your smile got a little wider when he reached under the sink and pulled out your favorite bath bomb.

“When did you...” you trailed off.

“You ran out, so I grabbed one when I went shopping,” he explained, turning on the water.

Your eyes misted over again. Andy was so thoughtful. He always had been. “Thank you.”

“I’m your husband. You don’t need to thank me,” he told you as he helped you undress.

“But what if I want to properly thank you?” you asked.

Andy smirked before he kissed you. “After your bath. And I’ll properly thank YOU for being my wife.”

His gentle caresses as he removed your clothes made you tremble. You also knew when Andy made plans, you shouldn’t break them. If he wanted you to have a bath, you would get it. “If you insist.”

“I do,” he said sincerely. “I’ll take care of dinner.”

You slipped into the water, a small sense of relief washing over you. It was the perfect temperature. Andy just knew how you liked it. Lifting your hand from the water, you gazed at your wedding band. How had you gotten so lucky?

You weren’t even sure how much time had passed when you got out, but you finally had to get out once the water got cold. He was right about the bath. It had helped you relax. Your robe and slippers were waiting there for you. It didn’t take you long to dry off. You just wanted to get back to your husband. 

“Honey?” you called out as you went downstairs, gasping once you made it back to the living room.

Andy smiled when he saw your face. He had set up a candlelight dinner on the coffee table. A blanket and pillows were on the floor beside it.   
“Andy...this...” you tried to say. 

“I can’t take credit. I ordered out,” he smiled, patting the seat beside him.

“Your case. You’re too busy-”

“I am NEVER too busy for you,” he interrupted quickly, patting the seat again. “Or do I have to drag you over here myself?”

“Will I get a treat if I do?” you smiled as you sat down beside him. “I don’t deserve you.”

He took your hand, gently kissing each knuckle. “That’s the other way around you. I don’t deserve you.”

You smiled more as you nodded to the blanket. “Is that dessert?” 

“It is,” he confirmed as you both dug in.

“How am I supposed to concentrate on dinner when I want that?”

“Because I know you want to be good for me,” he said with a wink.

“I do,” you agreed. “Why don’t you tell me about YOUR day?”

You listened to him talk about his day as you ate, smiling softly at how animated he got. There was a passionate side to him that you were one of the privileged few to see. You could hear him talk about anything really and you would still hang on every word. In fact, you were so lost in him talking that you didn’t realize he had reached for your robe.

“I’m going to make you forget about how bad your day was,” he promised, slowly pushing it off your body.

“You promise?” you asked as he gently laid you out. 

“I do,” he swore, kissing you softly at first. “You don’t need to worry about anything.”

“Andy,” you gasped when you felt his hand between your legs.

“Will you let me show you how lucky I am to have you? How I wake up each day so thankful, wondering how the hell I get to call you my wife?”

You whimpered as he slowly slipped a finger in. His words were hitting your core almost as much as his touch. “Please.”

“Will you let me love you?” he asked, releasing himself from the confines of his pants. 

“Always,” you whispered before his lips crashed against yours. 

His hands felt like small flames everywhere he touched you. You felt like you were on fire as he slowly guided his cock into you. Feeling him move inside you was always otherworldly, but moments like these felt more special. Because he was special. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed.

Your chest tightened as you bit your lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

“It’s okay, honey,” he promised as he rolled his hips. “Let it out. I’ve got you.”

His lips kissed away the tears that flowed from your eyes. You hadn’t meant to get so emotional. But feeling him over you, in you, taking care of you...Showing you that you were his world, it was everything and more.

Gentle praises hit your ears as he made love to you, making you cling to him. The intensity in his gaze just brought your pleasure higher. You were a trembling mess beneath him and he looked at you like you were the most precious thing he ever laid eyes on. Maybe one day, you’d see yourself the way you looked through his eyes.

“Let go, honey. I’ve got you.”

You cried out as you got swept up in the riptide, letting your orgasm wash away some of the last lingering thoughts of your day. It wouldn’t be gone though until...

Andy’s soft groan of your name as he filled you was what did it. Things finally felt right again. The pieces of you were always there. He just helped put you back together at times. And that meant the world.

“There it is,” he smiled as he came down, seeing your full loving smile again. 

“I love you,” you promised, keeping him close. “But...I think I want more dessert.”

“I love you, too. I think I could use some more myself.”

As you felt him move again, the bad day seemed worth it. Because it was just another reminder of how lucky you truly were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


	3. Rough Night (Andy Barber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr birthday request: "Heres my submit and let me tell you. My big fucking weakness is a daddy Andy who has no qualms being rough. Make it however short or long you want babes. 😍"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Andy Barber/Reader  
> Notes: Smut, possessive behavior
> 
> This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

Andy was the best husband you could ask for. Doting. Loving. Fiercely protective. And many days and nights were spent making love. Tender kisses and touches. Something so deeply emotional that it brought tears to your eyes. 

And some days, to crudely put it, he just needed to fuck you. He needed to sink himself hard and deep into you until you were screaming his name. Those nights, he was relentless and demanding. It always left you with a delicious soreness the next day. And the moment he walked in the door...you could already feel that ache.

Andy must have left his jacket in the car because he already had his sleeves rolled up. The sight of him in a tie never failed to take your breath away. He simply watched you from the other side of the kitchen as he placed his hands on the island counter. The tension crackled between you before he said, "Come here, honey."

You didn't hesitate, going right to him. Teasing would get you punished. His hands framed your face as you got close, crashing his lips against yours. He took advantage when you gasped, claiming your mouth in a hard kiss. You never knew kisses could be so arousing until Andy walked into your life. Hell, the man could just look at you and you'd be soaked. That was exactly what he was doing to you as his heated kiss continued. 

The way he ground his hips against yours left nothing to the imagination, his clothed erection against your core making you moan. The friction and rolls of his hips had you writhing against him. "Please," you moaned when he gave you a chance to breathe.

One hand slid to the back of your neck to hold you in place as the other trailed down your body. "Please what?"

He stared into your eyes as he waited for your answer. "Please...fuck me."

Before you knew it, you were spun around and bent over the kitchen island. Your leggings were swiftly pulled down along with your panties. The air hitting you meant he had pulled away and you could practically feel him looking at his prize. 

"Open those legs for me, honey."

Spreading them as much as you could, your hands gripped the countertop. You knew you were in from a rough night from his tone. The anticipation had you quivering. 

"I've needed you all day...You're going to be good for me, aren't you?" he asked.

For a moment, you forgot to breathe when one of his fingers traced your wet folds. Your breath quickly came back to you when he pulled away. You almost turned your head before you felt his hand come down on your backside, making you shriek.

"Aren't you?" he growled.

"Yes!" you said quickly. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...Mr. Barber."

"Good girl," he praised you, his finger tracing you again. "Oh...is this all for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Barber. It's always for you."

The appreciative groan in response made you clench around nothing. Fuck, you felt so empty. You clenched again when you heard that familiar unbuckling of his belt, biting your lip. You knew he'd push his pants down just enough to free his cock. God, it always did things to you when he kept all or most of his suit on while he had you. 

"You're going to scream for me," he said as he rubbed the head of his cock between your folds. It wasn't a question. It was a fucking promise. "You're going to take everything I give you. And you're going to thank me by the time I'm done ruining that sweet pussy of yours."

That was the only warning you got before he shoved himself inside you. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream. It was searing and powerful, like he was splitting you in half. 

“Fuck,” he swore as he gripped your hips. "You feel so fucking good.”

His thrusts were already so deep, pulling mewls from your throat. The rest of your body felt limp compared to the iron grip of your hands. Thank God you were holding on because you could barely keep up with the pace he set. You almost felt like a doll...His doll. His to use. 

"All mine," he groaned, leaning down to press a tender kiss to your throat. "Greedy girl taking my cock like you were born for it. I could break you and you'd come back for more."

The whine you let out sounds desperate, like you were already close. 

"I'll make you come on my cock over and over until you cry...and then you'll come again."

The sob you let out when he grazed his teeth over your pulse sounded like it was pulled from your soul. It was a part of you that only he could see. He could read you like a book. He always had. And he was shattering every wall from the inside out.

"Oh, honey…" he sighed. "Already quivering around me. Is this my pussy? Tell me."

"Yes. It's yours," you moaned as his cock kept slamming into you, showing you that he owned you. "Yours, Mr. Barber."

"You close already, honey? I can feel it," he rasped, smacking your ass hard again. "You don't fucking come until I. Say. So."

Tears pricked your eyes, but not from pain. You just wanted so badly to come. You needed to. But wanting to be good for him...that outweighed your own pleasure. 

“That’s my good girl,” he grunted when you managed to fight off your orgasm.

Moans and whimpers kept spilling from your lips as he fucked you into oblivion. He growled and grunted like a man possessed as his hips harshly smacked yours. You didn't want him to stop. You wanted all of him. You could take it. You could take everything.

"That's it. Scream for me. Scream how much you love me."

He finally zeroed in on that sweet spot, making you scream. Just like he promised. You didn't think that spot actually existed until him.Pleasure rose and twisted within you as he kept ramming into you like fucking you was the last thing he'd ever do. "Please, please, please!"

He heard the raw desperation as you kept begging. "Come for me, honey. Come on my cock."

You arched your back, but his weight kept you pressed down as you came with a scream. Your walls fluttered around him as he continued to fuck into you. Your vision had gone white and you barely registered the sound of him groaning against your skin. 

"Fuck," he groaned again. "So fucking tight. Fuck!"

Feeling Andy push as deep as he could made you cry out again. You felt his cock twitch inside of you, hot as he spilled into you. He rode out his orgasm, making you take it all. Another promise fulfilled as you panted beneath him. 

You felt hazy as gentle kisses peppered your throat. A whine left your lips again when he slowly pulled out, gently lifting and turning you in his arms. 

"So perfect. My perfect wife," he whispered, kissing your lips softly before trailing kisses all over your face. "Did I hurt you?"

"Never," you whispered with a tired smile. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

“And...thank you,” you said as he held you up.

He smirked as he kissed your forehead. "That was just one. Let's see how many more I can pull from you.”

Yeah...it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been terrible about posting here lately. Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


	4. Mean and Rough (Ransom Drysdale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: girl can i please have ransom overstimulating you by fingering you while you're tied up to his bed but not letting you cum as a punishment? currently in dire need for some mean & rough ransom 🥵🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ransom Drysdale/Reader  
> Notes: Overstimulation, smut, possessive behavior
> 
> This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

You panted as you tried to remember just you got into this situation. Oh, yeah. A simple call. That was all it took. And you knew Ransom was serious because it's always a short, direct text. 

"Get over here. Now."

That was all he said. You wondered why he sounded so angry. You hadn't done anything wrong. You hardly had a foot in the door before he picked you up and carried him straight to his bed. You hadn't had a chance to protest as your clothes were destroyed, in pieces on the bed and floor. 

The look in his eyes when he tied your wrists over your head silenced any other word you were about to say. He was furious. And that...that was terrifying. The only thing out of your mouth was a cry when he pushed two fingers inside of you. That felt like hours ago. And now...

"Did I say you could come?" Ransom smirked as he curled his fingers. 

You whined as you tried to create more friction. His fingers were so close to hitting that sweet spot. "Ransom, please...Please."

"Have you been good?" he asked. 

You writhed, gazing at him. Smug bastard was still dressed. The sleeve of sweater rolled up so you could watch the veins in his arms as he-

"Yes!" you screamed, nearly sobbing when he pulled his fingers out. You were so wet, sweating and you just didn't understand. Why did he keep stopping?

"No, you haven't. You've been bad...and bad girls get punished."

"I...I've been good!" you swore. Why would he think you were bad?

"Who is he?" he asked in a low voice, locking eyes with you as he began to slowly lick his fingers clean. 

"Who?" you huffed, hardly able to think. What was he talking about?

The last finger popped out of his mouth before he slid a finger back inside you. "You _KNOW_ who."

His finger easily slid in and out, your wetness audible at this point. "I don't know!"

"Yes, you do! That fucking prick. I saw him hitting on you last night."

"You...How did you, AHH!" you nearly shouted as he finally hit that spot you needed.

"Say you're mine," he ordered, watching you fight to keep your composure.

"I'm yours," you promised, your heart racing in your ears.

"Your pussy? _Mine_ ," he said darkly as his thumb brushed your swollen clit.

"It's yours," you whined, wanting so badly to come as he mercilessly fucked you with his fingers. 

"AGAIN. Say it again so I fucking believe you," he growled, leaning over so his lips brushed against yours, his fingers not slowing his rhythm.

"Ransom, I'm yours! Fuck, all yours. I promise!" you cried, tears sliding down your cheeks from the stimulation. "Please, please, _please_."

"That's right. You're fucking mine. You think anyone else soaks you like this? No, sweetheart. Just me. So lay there and fucking take what I give you."

You bucked and begged, all of your pride gone. You were his and always his. He knew that. He just had to hear it. He just had to-

"No!" you sobbed when he stopped again, your vision almost hazy as his glistening fingers slowly unzipped his pants.

"Beg for my cock. And _MAYBE_...I'll let you come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly moving everything over here! Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


End file.
